


By Her Command

by Elywyngirlie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Kylo is obsessed, Probably an unhealthy relationship if ever, The Force, War like setting, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie
Summary: He nurtured the Force bond, nurtured her, her knight, waiting until she called.Originally published June 5 2016.





	By Her Command

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of stories got deleted by a co worker thinking it was funny. So there is this one reposted again. Hope you enjoy it!

He felt it the moment it snapped into place, a taut line between them, an aching between his blades. He saw the peace settle over her and leaned back, let her whip the blade at him, cleave his face into two, force him into submission. 

She had no clue, the fury emanating from her skin, a growl climbing from her throat. He knew she was a predator the moment he first delved into her mind. Felt a kinship with her. He understood power, recognized that which thrummed through her veins. 

And now it was his. All he needed to do was tug on it and she would collapse beside him. Her mind fragile to the tunnel he could bore within her. 

He let himself fall backward, the biting cold pricking the slice on his face. He felt her feet shaking the ground as she ran to the traitor, grunting as the stormtroopers hauled him to his feet, Hux taking him in with one dismissive glance. He saw the thread between them and latched on it, leaking away her life to feed his own. Saw her stumble on her way to the pilot seat, her hand on her chest as her heart stuttered. 

He let go but not before slipping into her mind,strengthening the thread between them.

He knew what a Force bond meant. If severed, they would both die quickly, in agony. If the Resistance was careless with her, he would fall too. He had to ensure her safety if only to protect his own. 

He diverted raids from wherever she was. He sapped her strength to build a fortress in his mind, camouflaged it to prevent Snoke from prying. He had seen her collapse into bed before pulling, pulling, pulling the threads to him, weaving a wall around her. The bond hummed as it grew stronger, so loud it was a constant beating in his ears, drowning out the ramblings of Hux beside him. 

He was amazed she could not hear it. 

He was greedy for her.

As he slept, he re-lived her days, mocked his uncle for his ancient teachings, his hewing to a way of life that had been destroyed. Panicked as a wayward blaster bolt nearly severed her arm. Licked his lips in admiration of her ferocity, her teeth she bared in a semblance of smile. 

The bond burned. 

As far as he had fallen, he curtained her mind so he could not peek into her private moments. He felt her cry out, waves of pleasure running through him and he shuddered. His careful restraint was crumbling, the desire to see who had brought her release pulsing within in him. He ground his fists into the soft mattress, clawing at the pillows, forcing himself to breathe, each hard breath echoing hers as she willed calm into her body.

He spent that night rebuilding his restraint.

He idly flipped through the images in her mind, saw his uncle’s eyes flicker over her and grasped at the idea that he knew, that he had seen the thick, ropy bond between them, vibrating with power. He wondered if his uncle bothered to explain to her that the bond would always be there. She could marry, she could find pleasure with other men (or women; he hadn’t bothered to find out), could carry out missions or resurrect the Jedi.

But he would also be there. 

Hovering at her back like a wraith, overseeing her every move, weaving a wall of protection around her. 

She didn’t wonder why she did not drown, that feckless girl, when she had dived into a lake. He cupped the water around her, buoyed her, drove his will through her muscles until she was treading the cool on her own before withdrawing, closing his eyes to avoid lingering over her naked form.

He panicked, hands gripping his throat when he felt her suffocating. The sand whirled around her, fierce and ravenous, her body trapped under a feeble tarp, the grains trickling in and filling every crevice. They scrapped his eyes, blocked his throat and he threw his power out, yanked hers from the bond until a shield surrounded her, the very air driving the sand away. She panted and he felt the first curious prickling at the bond, saw her hazel eyes gleam in wonder as she caught sight of it out of the corner of her eye.

She played with it, toyed with it, spooling power from it. He observed as she used it to cut through the troopers surrounded the base, grabbing a TIE figher from the air and smashing it to the ground. She was incandescent, glowing with a blurry mixture of their powers, muted reds and blues pulsing along her skin. She did not hesitate to declare it hers, to bend it to her will, in the fights she had, in the fury boiling within her. She used it to suppress, to mollify her hurts, still smarting  
from sly remarks from otherworlders, from those ignited with envy of her power.

He would be an acolyte in the war she waged on the world. 

He knew he would kill whoever she married. Like him, she was a barbarian in a civilized age. Beneath their veneer, their fine trappings, she did not hesitate to brutally lash out at whoever or whatever dared harm her. No one could claim her, wrap her up in finery, and beg domesticity of her. She would do the claiming. She would stake her ownership. He knew she would always be mistress of all that around her, teach it to bend to her whims.

He waited. He was a master of patience, coolly circling her.  

With him, she was tepid, her desire for knowledge throbbing between the bond. He gave her crack to scurry around in his mind. She mined him for so much about the Force, about war, about him. He was cautious about what he showed her. Her interest began to flower and he sent the first trembling image down the line. 

Of him beneath her.

Of his power waiting for her claim. 

She snapped the bond shut and retreated into her mind. He felt her pulling at it, trying to severe it. Shuddered at the sobs wracking her body as his uncle slowly spelled out the consequences. He wrapped the bond around her to warm her. Soothed her nausea as she tasted the truth of it. Grunted when she shoved him away hard enough that he physically stumbled as he paced the ship’s bridge. 

He fed the bond, tending it as it bloomed between them, broad and pulsating with power. She learned to tap into it. She would prod and poke at him and he would remind himself to be gentle, to be soft, to be all the things he had taught himself to no longer be.

She was leery of him and he grinned darkly at the thought. He nurtured her anger with his uncle for hiding the bond, for hiding the truth at how well she mastered the forms, how she learned to defeat the monster of the First Order. She was aghast at being used as a propaganda tool. For all of her native intelligence, she failed to grasp the fundamentals of war. 

Everyone was a tool, to be traded, to be forged into something else, until they were burned up and discarded.

She rejected it, a foulness in her mouth, echoed in his. He sat back in his study, hands steepled in front of him. She was resistant, graceful under the pressures his mother and uncle had placed on her. She held herself together though her will alone, although he could see the cracks running through her.

He could be patient. He would wait for her. And when she finally called for him, he would appear by her side and let her see all that he hoarded for her. Love was too feeble a word for what he felt. He would lay waste to entire worlds if she asked him of it. He would let himself be destroyed if it made her happy. It consumed him and slowly trickled down the bond until he heard her call.

  
_ Come to me,  _  she commanded. He arose to do her bidding. 


End file.
